onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 805
Chapter 805 is titled "The Mink Tribe". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 1: News Coo Traveling to the End of the Seas. Short Summary Wanda tells everyone that the rest of the Straw Hats lie dead in the Right Belly Forest. She then goes with Carrot to the Whale Forest, where the Heart Pirates try to stop the sudden dispute between Luffy and the guardians. Wanda and Carrot manage to calm down both parties. The Straw Hats discover that the country was only recently destroyed, while Wanda tells Luffy that the perpetrator is Jack. Wanda says she will take Luffy to the Right Belly Forest. Long Summary Zoro wonders what kind of weapon Carrot has that shocked him, as Carrot reacts in shock to the report of invaders in the Whale Forest, saying they would anger the Guardians. Franky wonders if the Minks are human or animal, and Usopp yells at the Canine Mink, named Wanda, asking her how she got Nami's clothes. Robin wonders if the Mink Tribe ate their crewmates, causing Usopp to yell at her for her negativity. Carrot then leaps high into the air, shocking Franky and causing Usopp to cower in fear. Wanda asks her what she sees, and Carrot reports that the chaos is happening just outside of Crow City in the Whale Forest. Wanda gets ready to ride there and tells Carrot to climb on her steed Wany. She then shouts at the Straw Hats, giving them directions to get to the Right Belly Forest where they would find the corpses of their friends. This causes the Straw Hats to panic, and Wanda and Carrot ride away. Carrot asks if they will be all right, knowing they would be in for a shock, but Wanda states that what has happened has happened. She knows that the invader is likely Luffy, and the Guardians will show him no mercy despite him being the Straw Hats' captain. The Straw Hats continue panicking over the alleged death of their crewmates, but Zoro reassures them that Sanji would not let his group die. Robin asks Law if he has any way to contact his crew, and Law denies this, saying he did not expect to see his crew again. However, he realizes that he has Bepo's Vivre Card in his pocket. Usopp asks Law if Bepo is a Mink, which Law affirms, though he says that Bepo left Zou when he was young and has no memories of his homeland. The pirates decide to keep pressing onward into the city, rather than doing what Wanda told them to. At the Whale Forest, Bepo shouts at a Bull Mink, Roddy, to stop attacking Luffy as he was a friend. However, Roddy says that he is still an intruder as he and Luffy butt heads. Blackback, a Gorilla Mink, wonders why the "Electro" is not affecting Luffy. Jean Bart prepares to use brute force to break up the fight, but Blackback hits him away. The other members of the Heart Pirates panic at the chaos, when suddenly Wanda and Carrot come riding in, throwing a cape at Roddy and bananas at Blackback to pacify them. Luffy is shocked to see Wanda, and she tells him that they do not want to fight; the Guardians will stop attacking if Luffy stops as well. Luffy expresses his confusion about the island's inhabitants, saying that the Guardians had ambushed him. Wanda asks the Guardians to retreat, having to shout at the ones hiding in the shadows, and Luffy is shocked that he had been surrounded. Luffy talks with the Heart Pirates, although his usage of Law's nickname confuses them until he explains it. The Heart Pirates get excited to see their captain again. As the Straw Hats explore the ruined city, Robin realizes that an invasion occurred recently, as there were still signs of life. Franky thinks the cuprit is not entirely human, as large claw marks are on the buildings. There is also a footprint the size of a normal elephant's on the ground, and Law wonders if the destruction occurred due to a falling out between Minks. Robin knows that sometime in the last two weeks, this country fell into ruin, and Luffy receives the same information as he stands outside of the city with Wanda and the Heart Pirates. Wanda reveals that Jack is the one who laid waste to the country, and the ground suddenly begins shaking as the Eruption Rain is about to come. Wanda tells Luffy to get on Wany and she would take him to see his friends. Luffy is relieved that Sanji and the others are still alive, although Wanda does not say a word about it. Quick References Chapter Notes *A new cover story begins: the news of Luffy's new bounty. *Wanda, the mink that is wearing Nami’s clothes, implies that Sanji and his group are dead. *Three more minkmen are introduced. They are regarded as "Guardians" of the Whale Forest. **A bull mink named Roddy. **A gorilla mink named Blackback. **A jaguar mink named Pedro. *Wanda's crocodile's name is Wany. *Bepo is revealed to be from Zou and a member of the Mink Tribe. *The Heart Pirates appear for the first time after the timeskip. *Zou was recently attacked by Jack over the last week. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 805